The subject invention relates to methods and apparatus for masking or covering surfaces and articles to prevent paint from being applied to the surfaces and articles mounted on the surfaces. In particular, the invention relates to a paint shield used to prevent application of paint on plaques and cover plates for electrical and electronic outlets and switches.
For purposes of this disclosure, the term cover plate(s) includes plaque(s). There is much prior art, patented and not, in this particular field. U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,014 discloses two embodiments of the patented inventions. The first is for cover plates and electrical outlets on which the cover plate is used. The second is for cover plates and electrical switches on which they are used. The first shield is secured in place by prongs simulating the prongs on an electrical plug engaged in one of the outlets being shielded along with the cover plate. The second embodiment is for use with electrical switches. It is deep enough to accommodate the switch lever and is held in place by a small suction cup located near one end of the shield. These products have never been successfully marketed and this is attributed to the fact that two embodiments are needed and that use of the small suction cup is not a reliable technique. Other devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,063,872 and Des. 279,860 and Des. 293,396. None of these devices has proven practicable as well.
The subject invention provides a paint shield suitable for use on both cover plates used with outlets and switches and has reliable means for attaching the shield to the cover plates. The shields of the present invention are also economical enough to manufacture to make them disposable after one or more usages. The cost per shield is less than the cost of removing and replacing a cover plate and exercising the extra care required to avoid applying paint to the exposed sockets and switches. The invention takes advantage of the fact that cover plates are standardized and manufactured to close dimensional tolerances. The shield of the present invention comprises an upper housing portion extending outwardly from a deck and a rim around the perimeter of the deck. The upper portion is shaped to accommodate a switch lever (one or more, as required), a television cable connector, or an electrical and electronic sockets. The rim fits snugly around the perimeter of the cover plate being shielded and contacts the surface on which the cover plate is mounted. The shield may be made of one or two primary pieces. If one piece, the piece is preferably thin, molded flexible plastic. The shield may be somewhat elastomeric so that the skirt may be slightly smaller than the perimeter of the cover plate and extend to fit it closely when installed. If made of two pieces, the upper portion and deck comprise one piece and the second piece is an elastomeric rim which snaps into place around the edges of the deck.
The shield is removably attached to the cover plate by an adhesive, either applied directly to portions of the inner surface of the deck or by pieces of preferably double-sided adhesive tape. The side applied to the shield has a greater adhesive capability than the side that contacts the cover plate to assure that the adhesive tapes, if used, are removed from the cover plate when the shield is removed. The upper housing portion may be specially shaped to allow the adhesive pieces or areas to be deflected easily onto the surface of the cover plate to accept adhesive attachment without deflection of the shield.